Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to identify data communicated over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Users browsing web pages in a web browser often seek to conduct a new web page search when viewing a web page currently displayed in the web browser. In many instances, a user seeks to search for information related to the displayed web page the user is viewing in the web browser, such as by entering text or content into a search query box displayed concurrently with the web page. In such instances, the user must re-type into the search query box text from the web page the user is viewing, or, if the text or content is difficult to re-type (e.g., if it is in a foreign language or is very long), then the user must copy and paste the text into the search query box.